kingofkungfufandomcom-20200215-history
Getting Started
Welcome to the world of Kung Fu. Its a fierce land where everyone fights for their names to become legends. When you first start playing there are a few things you should know. 1 - What is this game King of Kungfu is a Battle application of Facebook created in 2009. You create a character, and pit him up against other people and hope to be the victor. Battles are determined by your stats, Skills, And Weapons. But be warned there is a "Random Factor" in this game, You see every skill (minus a few) has a percent chance of activating, and every weapon has its high and low points, So no matter how great you think you are, A lower level person can knock you off onto your ass. But dont be discouraged by this, take it for its other side, You can also defeat stronger players. 2 - How do i play Guide to be added in with detailed instructions This guide will also refer players to the level up section where they can learn about skills, weapons, pets and stats to fully understand how to play this game. 3 - Now that i've started, how do i become the best? First things first. LEVEL LEVEL LEVEL. no matter how bad or good you think your character may be, you will never know his or her full potential till around level 20-25. At that time if you dislike how your character is going you can always choose to reincarnate them. (Many of the highest level players have reincarnated once or twice to get their "ideal" builds) There is a very good chance you wont keep your first build, so be sure to save up all your honor and by the time you have all 18skills and decide your characters fate should you use it to either - Buy a pet and reincarnate giving yourself an edge on your new character (Reincarnation guide to be added later) -Buy a premium skill if your like your character to further increase your powers. Once you've obtained a fighter your confident with, stick with him. Dont ever get discouraged if your rank is 1000+ It doesnt mean your character is bad at all, it just means there are many people who worked hard to get into those spots above you. Everyone in the top 1000 started out where you are now, and if you work hard you will see your name rise above that line. Then your reign into becoming a KoK legend has started. Join a Union. It has many beniftis and is highly recommend. - Become part of a group of players, use them as a way to monitor your growth, and gain some important friends. - Fight powerful union boss's and gain rewards for doing so. these fights offer you a chance to earn a special "Ring" (add link later) which can further boost some of your fighters skills making him/her even more of a threat to other players. Also for the effort of the union every boss defeated earns points and exp. The exp is given to every member as a bonus (which is very helpful to you, if your union gets 15exp a day that adds up to 105free exp for you in a week.if you dont think this is much, give your union time. the strongest union (project zero) is getting 81 exp a day so that is alot of exp (however members in this union are all max, or near max level so it isn't relevent to them anymore) No one wants you in their union? Create your own. Be the boss of a group of people, and work your way up to the top of the union ladder as another fun challenge in this game. And lastly, Have fun. i mean thats why your playing the game right? (I realize probably all of this will get edited out when we go full swing into this part, but i had to kill 10minutes till the day reset time :p And it starts off as a base line)